El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie
(United States) (Australia)|budget = $6 million}}El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie is a 2019 American crime drama film written and directed by Vince Gilligan that serves as a continuation of the television series Breaking Bad. It was released on October 11, 2019, on Netflix and will be broadcast at a later date on AMC. Plot In a flashback, Jesse Pinkman and Mike Ehrmantraut discuss their departure from Walter White's meth business. Jesse asks where to go to start over and Mike says if he was younger, he would go to Alaska, an idea Jesse finds appealing. Jesse expresses a desire to make amends for past wrongdoing, but Mike cautions that starting over means this will be impossible. In the present, Jesse flees the Brotherhood compound in Todd Alquist's El Camino. He goes to the home of Skinny Pete and Badger Mayhew, who hide the car and give Jesse a place to sleep. The next morning, Jesse calls Old Joe to dispose of the El Camino, but Joe leaves after discovering it has LoJack. Pete and Badger give Jesse the money they got from Walt, then Badger gives Jesse his Pontiac Fiero. Badger drives Pete's Ford Thunderbird several hours south to make it appear Jesse fled to Mexico. Pete waits for the police to respond to the LoJack, intending to cover for Jesse by claiming he traded the Thunderbird for the El Camino. Jesse learns from the news that Walt was found dead, and Lydia Rodarte-Quayle is critically ill from being poisoned. In a flashback to Jesse's captivity, Todd takes Jesse to his apartment to help dispose of his cleaning lady, whom he killed after she discovered his hidden money. They sidestep Lou, Todd’s busybody neighbor, and bury the body in the desert. In the present, Jesse sneaks into Todd's apartment to search for the cash. He finds nothing but sees a news report with his parents begging him to surrender. He falls back against the refrigerator in frustration and hears something shift, which leads him to Todd’s new hiding place inside the door. Neil and Casey identify themselves to Lou as police and begin searching the apartment. Jesse hides, but is forced to hold Casey at gunpoint after Casey finds him. Neil disarms Jesse, who realizes they are thugs also looking for Todd's money. To save himself, Jesse offers to show them the money and Casey distracts Lou while Jesse and Neil bargain for a three-way split. As they depart, Jesse recognizes Neil as the welder who built the tether he was fastened to while forced to cook meth for the Brotherhood. Jesse finds Saul Goodman's "disappearer", Ed Galbraith, who wants $125,000 to aid Jesse plus $125,000 for the previous occasion Jesse was supposed to use his services but failed to appear. Jesse is $1,800 short and Ed refuses to help. Knowing they are being monitored, Jesse calls his parents and feigns willingness to surrender, drawing them and the police away from the Pinkman house. Jesse enters unseen and takes two handguns from his father’s safe. Jesse drives to Neil’s shop and asks for $1,800. Neil refuses, but sees a gun in Jesse's waistband and challenges him to a duel for his share. Jesse agrees, but when Neil reaches for his gun, Jesse shoots him with a second gun, which was concealed in his coat pocket and already aimed at Neil. Casey attempts to fire at Jesse and Jesse kills him. Jesse then collects the driver’s licenses of the remaining men and lets them leave after threatening to return and kill them if they tell police. Jesse recovers Neil’s cash and departs after setting an explosion to cover his tracks. In a flashback, Walt and Jesse have breakfast after a multi-day meth cook. Estimating they will make more than $1 million, Walt laments having waited his entire life to do something "special", and says he is envious that Jesse will not have to wait like he did. Ed smuggles Jesse to a car parked near Haines, Alaska. Jesse hands Ed a letter to mail to Brock Cantillo and says there is no one else he wants to say goodbye to. As Jesse drives off, he has a flashback to his time with Jane Margolis. He tells her he admires that she always lets the universe take her wherever it pleases. She denies it and encourages him to make his own decisions. Jesse drives on alone, smiling at the prospect of a new life. Cast *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *Matt Jones as Badger *Charles Baker as Skinny Pete Category:2019 films Category:Films Category:Crime films Category:Drama films Category:Films about drugs Category:English-language films Category:2010s films Category:American crime films Category:American drama films Category:Films shot in New Mexico Category:Films set in New Mexico Category:Films with screenplays by Vince Gilligan